Love, Lust, and Pixie Dust
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: Here is the thing about Lily Potter, she doesn't under any circumstances fall in love. And she most definitely isn't in love with Scorpius Malfoy. Really, she isn't.
1. Chapter 1

His hands were like fire against my pale skin burning me, consuming my senses. I needed this, I had to have this. I brought his lips to mine in a fierce kiss unable to keep the low throaty moan from escaping my lips as his moved to my neck. His hands went to my bum and he lifted me dropping me roughly on the very table where I did my transfiguration work. The thought send a thrill though me, I love the idea that we could get caught. I lived for the danger and when the door burst open I almost laughed it was like someone had read my thoughts well then again I'm not very quiet.

"Lily!" It was Albus the perfect prefect well really he's head boy now and my very over protective big brother not nearly as bad as James used to be though, had this been him Knox would be on the ground begging for mercy. Thank god big brother graduated.

"Hiya Al do you mind? I'm a bit busy right now." I ginned at him which caused the poor boys face to go from pale to the bright red of his hair.

"Lily get out of here right now or I'll write mum." He threatened, and while Ginny Potter is a very scary women when she was at home she's really not that big of a deal all the way at Hogwarts, the most she could do is send me a howler. Big freaking deal.

"Go ahead write mummy like a good boy." I laughed but I did as he asked kissing him on the cheek as I left the room and waved good bye to Knox and skipped out of the room. It wasn't long before I found two of my closest friends Rose and Phoenix in the library as usual but then again we did have a three foot long potions essay due tomorrow. I finished mine the day before on top of my disarmingly good looks I'm pretty damn smart too.

"Rosie." I smiled at my friend she was also done with her essay only Phoenix still had to do some and by the looks of it she only had a couple more inches to go. "Hurry Nix and we can go raid the kitchens and I'll tell you all about my hot date I had tonight.

Nix stuck her tongue out at me. "Two more sentences Lily and I'll be done, your not supposed to be back for at least." She checked her watch. "Another hour? Was he not any good?"

I shook my head and pointed to her parchment. "I don't think so darling finish it."

She rolled her eyes in typical Phoenix fashion, my mom said I was a bit of a rebel and granted I was but I was nothing compared to Phoenix. She was truly a little bad ass. Which is why she was here at eleven o'clock at night doing her potions essay the day before it was due. She was also extremely beautiful with long strait black hair that had streaks of purple and pink, and blue green eyes.

Rose was the more conservative one of the group much like her mother. And she was pretty much the only reason that we didn't have detention every other day she for lack of better words kept us in line. Not that she could do much about it if we had our minds set on something. Rose, like me, had the trademark Weasley hair but it was much lighter than mine, while my hair was an Auburn color, hers had more of a strawberry blonde tint to it and like the rest of the Weasley's her eyes were a golden brown.

And then there was me, known through the school as a player, well that was the nice way to put it the teenagers around here had much more cruel ways to describe me. Not that I cared I liked the way I lived, I liked not being tied down by just one guy and besides it wasn't my fault that so many guys wanted me. I looked just like my mother but with my father's emerald colored eyes and my hair was seemingly untamable but in a way that worked for me. It made me look wild.

Ten minuets after I joined the girls Phoenix finished her essay and we where off to the kitchens for some of those amazing éclairs the elf's made. We were sitting in a circle eating away at our late night snack when Nix finally asked me about my 'date'.

"Hmm, wouldn't know how he was love seeing as Al came to my rescue."

"Again? That's like the third time!", Nix exclaimed just in time for the portrait door to open to my very best friend from since we were children, Nate the only guy in the world who would ever truly have my heart in a best friend way of course. Not that I haven't tried before I would be a fool if I didn't but the fact is I'm not his type… if you know what I mean.

"I knew you would be in the kitchens." Nate laughed ruffling my hair and earning a glare from me, one that didn't last long though since as soon as he sat down I laid my head on his leg and smiled up at him.

"Whatcha up to Nate."

"Just finished up with patrols. Perhaps I should give you girls a detention for being out so late after curfew." He winked down at me and I rolled my eyes. Did I mention that Nate was a prefect? Yeah, he got his letter while he was staying at my house over the summer and we all thought it was some kind of joke since he was as bad of a trickster as me and the girls. He had toned down a lot since he got his badge. He was almost boring now as I frequently told him.

"We probably should getting to bed soon guys quidditch practice in the morning." They all nodded in agreement everyone was on the team except for Rose who could barley even fly. She may look like her father but she took after her mother in pretty much every way.

I sighed and stood up helping Nate to his feet and then Rose. Nix was up by herself in a flash she yawned loudly and grinned at me. She linked her arm through mine and Rose's and began to pull us through the door I had to grab a hold of Nate's arm so that he would fallow us out the door. It wasn't long before we found ourselves in the common room saying good night to Nate, we went our separate ways.

The next morning I was positive that I hated my brother. He was a bloody nuisance as his punishment for my little tryst with Knox I had to run laps for the entire practice so when I walked into my DADA class my hair was pulled up in a messy bun with random curls falling out it's restraint. I had absolutely no make up on and I was positive that I would be doing noting but sleeping for the entirety of this class.

That is until I saw our new teacher, last week Professor Harper had some kind of mental breakdown and was sent to St. Mungo's. Everyone had been wondering who would replace him, it was all my peers had spoken of in the past week how I had forgotten was beyond me but now I was sure I would never forget something that involved this man ever again.

He had curly blonde hair that effortlessly fell out of his sea green eyes, even through his robes you could tell that he was muscular. He was tall well over 6 foot and when he smiled it nearly made me melt. His skin was tan like he had been in the sun a lot. For the first time in as long as I could remember I was stunned into silence so that when he looked strait at me and I saw his lips moving I didn't respond.

"You're late Ms…." he had a thick French accent and if Lily Potter wasn't already a puddle on the floor I was even more so of one now.

Phoenix punched me lightly in the shoulder. "Um… Potter." I stammered out and of course Phoenix and Rose laughed quietly on ether side of me.

"Right, Ms. Potter don't be late to my class again." he said with a soft charming smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him, Merlin he was handsome.

"Won't happen again Professor." I said a little more confident and giving him my man killer smile.

Class of course flew by a little to quickly but I guess that it was in part due to the fact that I spent the entire class staring at this insanely handsome French man and not hearing a word that came out of his mouth as did of course every other girl in my class. When the bell rang there was a groan in disappointment from the girls and a sigh of relief from the boys. I rushed out of class half starved after such a long grueling practice I was headed for the dining hall when I felt a warm hand on my arm yank me into one of the hidden passage ways. Whoever it was had me pressed against the cool stone wall behind me.

"Lily." He breathed. it as soon as I heard the voice my whole body relaxed instantly Scorpius always had that affect on me every since we were kids.

"Scorpius." I grin up at him mischievously.

"I heard you had quiet the night Lily flower." he said with only a hint of jealously in his voice. At the beginning of the year when we stared this thing we both decided that it would be casual he knew I didn't do relationships, and he had just broken up with his long time girlfriend so he wasn't looking for much either but here lately things seemed to be changing and it was a pity Lily really didn't want to end this thing they had going on. The sex was beyond amazing.

"Tsk tsk Malfoy do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I ask kissing the base of his throat.

"Not at all Potter. It's just Knox it just using you for sex." he smiles down at me and give me a long slow kiss while his hands find my bum and lift me up slightly.

"And what exactly are you doing with me?" I ask feigning innocence while I undo his trousers and push them down easily.

"Having fun Lily flower." He laughs.

"Ah.." I say and then I pause as if I am thinking for a moment before I continue. "That's just a nice way of saying that you use me too."

Another deep laugh comes from him but it's muffled by his lips pressing into my chest. "No, this is different."

And I have to agree something about this thing with him is different then it ever has been with any other guy it feels deeper even though neither of us want deeper than casual sex. It's more fun and flirty and we actually talk the other guys like Knox don't really say much but I probably know more about Scorpius than his best friend aka big brother does.

"It is." I mumble before beginning to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way from then on there wasn't much talking going on.

* * *

A/n: Hello everyone! Okay so I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think because this is my first next generation story and I would really enjoy your feedback it only takes like two seconds to review!


	2. Livid Lily

When we finally made it to the great hall for lunch it was nearly empty, only a few people remained at the Gryffindor table among those people where, Nate, Nix, and Rose. Rose looked from me and my slightly messed up hair to Scorpius and his cocky grin and she sent me a pointed glare. She was so sure that I was head over heal hopelessly in love with Scorpius (so not true) and what I was doing was only going to get my heart broken.

Yeah, good luck with that one. Lily Potter's heart is one hundred percent unbreakable.

"So what have the two of you been doing?" Rose asks me with a cheeky grin and it's my turn to glare at her because my other two best friends know nothing of my love affair with Scorpius and I didn't plan on telling them, hell Rose wouldn't even know if she hadn't guessed it.

"Hm, studying Scorpius has a big Potions Essay due soon." the lie rolls off my tongue easily after months of lying to my friends about my whereabouts it's not so hard anymore but it still leaves me with a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Why was I lying to them anyways? It's not like they would tell Albus or anyone else for that matter and I don't even really care if the whole damn school knows. Scorpius seems to think it would be bad for his friendship with my brother. It probably would to be honest. Rose lets out a little laugh and I glare at her which she ignores. Scorpius doesn't need any help in his potions class it's by far his best subject and he has a higher grade than Rose much to her distaste.

"Rosie, love there you are." says the very handsome Slytherin quidditch captain. Immediately Rose brightens up she looks up at her long time boy friend with a smile. Al who seems to think he can get up in everyone's business just because we are family thinks that Rose is and I quote "fraternizing with the enemy". Which she's been doing since her fourth year. Rose and Luke are Hogwarts golden couple everyone wants what they have. Frankly they just make me a little sick with all their lovey doeyness.

Just then Albus came up to the group and announced a surprise quidditch practice and of course everyone groaned but apparently he had been spying on raven claw and while we had no chance of loosing they where getting pretty good and Al liked to win by a long shot personally I the closer the game was the better it was much more exciting but as I said before I live for danger.

"Al be for real we have this game in the bag we don't need an extra practice!"

"The game is tomorrow Lily. If I say we do then we do." Albus said looking at Scorpius. "Right man?"

Scorpius POV.

I look up at my messy haired friend and smile at him in truth I wouldn't mind another quidditch practice it gave me a reason to be around Lily for a bit longer. Looking over at her the beautiful red head is giving me a warning look. She wants me to tell him to back off I send the patent Malfoy smirk her way and look up at her older bother and nodded.

"Right Al, I think we need the extra practice." I say flashing a smile at Lily. She looks completely livid and I know that by no means am I going to be seeing her tonight. Such a shame, but at the same time completely worth it and angry Lily is an extremely sexy one, well any Lily is a sexy one. I have no idea what it is about this fiery red haired vixen that has me hooked, with the other girls I've 'dated' we lasted a week maybe two before I moved on to someone else but this thing with Lily has been going on for months. Maybe it's the fact that we practically grew up together or that she's just down right amazing. I'm honestly not sure.

Later, after practice I find her alone in the library reading in one of the over stuffed chairs. Her normally perfect hair is pulled up in a messy ponytail with random strands falling in her eyes. In all honesty this is how I like her the best what she doesn't seem to understand is that she is so effortlessly beautiful it should be a crime. Hearing my approach she looks up her emerald eyes sparkling in the dim light my heart beat quickens as it always does when her eyes are on me and I find it hard to breath.

"Hello beautiful." I smile brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Stop sucking up Malfoy." Her words are harsh but the grin on her lips tells me she's joking.

"I'm not sucking up flower it's the truth."

"Ah, yes because the just rolled out of bed look looks hot on me."

"If only you could see yourself through my eyes." the words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them quickly I have to cover my tracks. Lily spooks easily, I have no idea why though. She grew up in a home with two parents that are so in love with one another they could barely keep there hands off of one another. They where worse than Rose and Luke and that is saying something. I wanted more than anything to know how Lily got so screwed up.

Lily raises an eyebrow at me and I just shrug. "Do you want to go somewhere more.. Private?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows and she of course laughs at me like she always does.

"I thought I made it very clear that you won't be getting any tonight. I'm freaking exhausted because I had not one Scorpius but two intense quidditch practices today because some one can't nut up and tell their best friend that he's a bloodily lunatic." surprisingly Lily is actually pissed at me her face is taking on a shade of red and her breathing is becoming shallow.

"Lily, look I didn't mean anything by it I thought we could use the extra practice."

Lily scoffed at me, "You looked right at me with that stupid smirk on your stupid little face!"

I frown and move so that I am standing in front of her my hands go to her hips and I kiss her to which she of course remains stiff as a bored. Damn the Weasley's stubborn gene.

"I thought you thought that my smirk was cute."

"Leave me alone Scorpius." She snaps and with a flip of her dark red hair she pushes past me and leaves the library, how does that old saying go? Hate to see her leave but love to watch her go. She really is something else that Lily.

A/N: So I thought it would be realtivly easy to write Scoripus but it is infact kind of difficult. Hope you like it leave a review?


End file.
